The invention relates to a seat for an aircraft where the movements of the back rest and leg rest are connected and synchronised.
The document EP-1 044 878 describes a seat comprising a back rest adjustable for inclination, a squab adjustable for inclination, a leg rest adjustable for inclination and a fixed rear separation shell disposed behind the seat back rest, one end of the leg rest being pivotally mounted at the front end of the squab. The side walls of the fixed separation shell comprise runners in which pinions fixed to the back rest can move along with the inclination of the back rest. The movement of the leg rest with respect to the squab is controlled by a programmed processor according to the location of the pinions in the runners. The device controlling the movement of the leg rest is disposed between the squab and the leg rest.